Starstruck
by IluvtheCullenboyz
Summary: Henry Cavill and Kaela Gallo star in a movie as love interest. But what happens when the acting becomes real. Kaela Gallo is my fictitious broadway star I made up. Henry Cavill is the sexy man who played Charles Brandon in "The Tudors" and Is Kal-El/ Clark Kent in Man of Steel. Will get steamy in later chapters!


**This story is about hot hunk Henry Cavill (Superman in Man of Steel) and my fictitious character Kaela Gallo, who is a famous Broadway star. But when Kaela tries to shake up her career and audition for a movie, she meets Mr. Cavill himself. **

**This story includes real life Broadway stars, so if you don't know who I am talking about I will have links to the pictures on my Photobucket profile. **

**I did this story because I love Broadway and enjoy movies, so I decided to mix the two up. PLease feel free to leave positive suggestions.**

***I decided to make Kaela African-American because to me there aren't a whole lot of African-Amercian females on Broadway. Or maybe I haven't been researching hard enough. I love the idea of biracial relationships and such, but if you don't please feel free to read another story. Human beings are exactly that whether white,black, etc.***

As I take my final bow for this amazing show I look over to my co-star Ramin. He winks at me and grabs my hand. He lightly pushes me out to front of the line and took another bow with me. We then acknowledged the orchestra crew and then the curtain closed. Tears of joy and sadness fell down my cheeks, this was my last show for _The Phantom of The Opera_ as Christine Daae. I had been in the show for a year and three months. I can honestly say I was working with the best cast ever. Our director Hal was giving a speech on how much he would miss me, he handed me flowers and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I got a hug and a kiss from everyone of the cast. Before going to stage door I went to change one last time in my dressing room and got dressed. I heard a lit knock on thee door. "Come in!", I yelled. My best friend and cast mate Ramin gave me the biggest bear hug ever. "I'm gonna miss you Kae, who's going to tell me where stage right and stage left is!", I let out a laugh. "Yeah and who's going to help you get a taxi in New York ." He snickered and rubbed his brownish-black hair. "Turn around." I motioned for him to face the door as I took off my Final Lair outfit and quickly changed to my regular clothes. I took off my wig and my pin curls. "You done yet?", "Yes sir."

"Alright lets go sign some autographs." We talked to the fans and some gave us gifts, others asked to take pictures with us. After all the madness backstage we had a gathering with the cast and sort of a farewell party for me. And that was it I was done with The Phantom. Even though Ramin was my best friend I didn't tell him about my ventures toward acting on screen. I know that he would've been ecstatic for me, but I just didn't feel like saying anything. I had already got the call back for a movie. I had no idea what the name of that movie was called because it was all still a huge secret and under wraps. My agent, which I describe as superwoman, got me the audition. Luckily I didn't have to travel anywhere it was right in NYC.

I was woke by the sound of my phone ringing, I looked over at my clock. It was 4o'clock in the morning, sure I've gotten up earlier but I was off, right? The number was unknown but I still answered it. "Hello.", I tried to sound perky even though this stranger interrupted my beauty rest. "Hello, is this Ms. Gallo?", "This is she, may I ask who is calling?", "Yes, this is Quentin Tarantino, congratulations you will be starring in my latest movie." I just laid there with my mouth open. I couldn't say anything, because I don't know if I should be excited over the fact that I got the part or that Quentin Tarantino called my phone. "Hello, Ms. Gallo?", "I'm sorry sir, umm thank you so much, you won't regret it." He laughed then he made me swear not to tell anybody, he said I could tell people I was in a movie but not who was directing it. He congratulated me one more time and hung up.

I threw my phone on the nightstand and looked up wide-eyed at the ceiling. _Wow!_


End file.
